Who says I don't have a life, anyways?
by JJsweetie
Summary: This story is about Bulma...WARNING: This story is not about Vegeta...don't get the wrong idea...just Bulma and some made up characters.
1. Chapter 1

Who says I don't have a life?  
  
Chapter 1:  
If someone told you that you couldn't do anything and is hopeless and useless, what would you do? Sounds like an easy question, right? However, it's not as easy as you think it is. If you asked me a question like that, I would find the person who called me useless and kick the living daylights out of him.or her. You see, some people don't take these comments very seriously. They pretend that they never heard those comments and let it pass. Well, I'm not going to do that. I, for one, will make everyone respect each other. This may be a lot for a plain 17 year old, but everyone has to have a dream and tries to make it come true.  
I love my life. I do. Maybe a little ups and downs, but that's about it.I think. To tell you the truth, I loved my life, but I don't really do now. It was perfect. I had everything I ever wanted. Now, everything is taken away from me. I have nothing but myself. I used to have faith too, but that was before my parents left me. I was an only child and I was happy. Yet, whenever I wanted something, I would always get it. I didn't have to work for it or anything; I would just get it.just like that. I wanted to feel like I have accomplished something. I wanted to feel important. I sometimes craved those feelings so much that I would throw everything I had into the trash. I thought I didn't deserve them and I didn't want anything I didn't deserve. My parents never understood me. They tried to, but they never did and they never will. Too bad they wouldn't be getting another chance to try.  
It's a hot day and I was in school at lunch when some guy I never saw before sat down across from me. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Weird mixture, but hey, people can be different. He was a bit taller than me and his eyes were really big. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the school snob. "Hey big guy! What's your name?" You see, Jessica is the most popular girl in school. She is pretty and is on the cheerleading team. She's the school's favourite actress and all the teachers like her. Not like I don't like Jessica, I just can't put up with her crap and angelic attitude. "Umm, My name is Matt. What's yours? Stuttered the new guy. "Oh hi Matt, my name is Jessica and you don't want to talk to people like her." Jessica was referring to me. "HEY! I didn't even say anything, so what's with the bad attitude?" People always insulted me "Well, what do you say that you come join us at the popular table, huh Matt?" "Err.okay." I guess Matt is the kind of person that is not entirely clued in. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ JJsweetie: hey ppl, that's my first chapter. Weird, huh? clued out. ^-^ Please review. .*_+Jen Jen+_*. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty boring and nothing out of the ordinary. A couple of insults from Jessica, but that's about it. I thought about lunch, when Matt wanted to tell me something. I thought it was maybe my imagination when Matt opened his mouth to tell me something, but somehow in the back of my head, what Matt wanted to tell kept nagging me. I guess it's just my evil curiosity.  
On the way home, I walked right into Matt. It was by accident.I swear. Okay, I admit that I purposely walked into Matt, but all I wanted to do was find out what he was trying to say to me today. "Err.hi Matt!" I said stupidly. "There's something I have to tell you!" Well, I was right, wasn't I? "What is it?" "Y-You, you." Okay, Matt is a stutter. I don't really mind, but I really need to get home at this moment, otherwise my mom might yell at me. "It's okay Matt, if you can't tell me today, you can tell me later or anytime." "NO! I need to tell you this now!" Wow. That was a big reaction. It must be something really, really important. "Okay, go slowly and try to breathe. In and out, in and out. Slowly." I felt like a guidance councilor. "Youreauselssandhopelessbitchthatcanneverbepopular." "Come again?" "I-I said that you're a-a use-useless b-bitch and y-you c-c-can n-n-never be p-popular!" That stumped me. I offered to help him and now he tells me this. "Matt, did I hear you right? I mean we don't even know each other, you just said you wanted to tell me something and now you're calling me a bitch??" I felt really shocked, but half of me felt really puzzled. This guy, who I don't even know, suddenly comes up to me and calls me a bitch. "I-I-I'm sorry, but you are a bitch and Jessica seems to agree-" "So this is all Jessica's idea, huh? Well, you know what Matt? She doesn't deserve to be your friend." I guess that explains it all. Jessica telling him what to say and when to say it. Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in that pretty head of hers. "So, do you think I'm a bitch?" I asked testily. "Y-yes. I-I do." Well, that proves it all. Jessica was telling him what to say. How can an ordinary guy tell someone that he/her is a bitch without even knowing him/her for 2 seconds? If someone can tell just like that, then it must be a world record. "Okay Matt, Okay. Well, I'll see you later." Then I walked out of the school and went home. JJsweetie: there goes another chapter. Please review.flames are welcomed. ._+*Jen Jen_+*. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When I got home, I started to wonder. I know I'm not popular and cool like all the other kids, but Jessica can really manipulate people that well.can she? I mean Matt should have some common sense in him.shouldn't he? I was so confused. Perhaps Jessica was bribing him and he couldn't refuse. Maybe she was flirting and seducing him. I don't know, but it's not anything important as the math test tomorrow.  
I woke up at 8:00a.m and was exhausted. I studied all night last night for the math test and managed to cram everything I needed to know into my brain. Meanwhile, I took a shower, dressed myself and went down to breakfast. I lived with my aunt. She is now the rightful guardian after my parents. She's really nice and she's done a good job in bringing me up so far. I got to school half an hour early, so that I could study in the classroom where it's nice and quiet. Just then, the grade 11 popular guy stepped in. I could not believe it. He was like the hottest and most popular guy in the whole school and now, he's in the classroom with me, the whole school's laughingstock. It's not like I like him or anything, (unlike the rest of the girls) it's just that I'm not dating material. Did I ever mention I was really clumsy at times? Well, let me introduce the most popular guy in the whole school:  
  
Name: Mark Smith Age: 15 Grade: 11 Girlfriends: none at the moment Fans: Millions Siblings: sister and younger brother That's all I know at the moment. I'd like to know more, but not right now. I thought when he noticed me, he would roll his eyes or something, but he actually.SMILED!!! OMG!! MARK SMITH SMILED AT ME! ME!! I don't flip out like the other girls, but hey, someone popular smiling at you can be quite exciting, even if you're not popular like them. I started to study, ignoring his presence, even though it was really hard to concentrate. I was starting to review my formulas when Mark sat next to me. "Hey! You're Bulma Briefs, right?" Oh MY GOODNESS!! He knows my name!! I'm not that unknown. YES! YES! YES! "Yeah." I answered politely, careful not to show too much excitement. "Umm.I was wondering if you could.like help me review?" He flashed his million-dollar smile at me, with all his pearly whites, all neat. "Err.ok.what do you need help on?" "Well.you see, I could never understand the formulas." I saw right through him. He was flirting. Not that I was worth flirting with, but he wanted to have more girls to like him "You know what? I don't think I know the formulas as well myself, I think I need to revise them as well. Maybe you should ask someone like Henry Sputnik to help you." That was the polite way of saying: Get the hell outta my face before I punch you in the face and regret you were ever born! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^JJ sweetie: was that stupid to just end it there??? Please REVIEW!! ^-^._+*Jen Jen*+_. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

Chapter 4  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "That's okay.I'll just.learn what you know and maybe you can learn more about me too." He had that really sexy, I mean ugly smirk on his face, which usually other girls would melt if he did that to any of them. "I don't think I know that much too.err.I need to go to the washroom." I got up as fast as I could and started sprinting to the washroom. I almost got there, if it was not for the clumsy me, I walked right into this really tall guy. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really that clumsy when I was little. I guess it was just my growth spurt. Anyways, the tall guy was really, really tanned and he was really, really hard. When I bumped into him, it felt as if I walked straight into a wall made of steel. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, WHORE!" "Whoa! Sorry! I was just walking to the washroom and it's not as if I hurt you or anything!" I hurriedly walked past him and into the washroom. When I got to the washroom, there were already some girls doing their hair. Luckily, they didn't see me (thanks to my fast speed), so I slipped into a toilet. "As I was saying, the guy is mine!" said a girl with a squeaky and snobby voice. "NO! He's mine! I told you, he doesn't like you!" That was another girl with an even snobbier voice. "What are you people talking about?" I asked stupidly. I knew I shouldn't have asked, but sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me. The girls looked at me as if I was a slug or something. You know, the look you get from people when they think you're disgusting or something. "Oh, you wouldn't know, we wouldn't tell you anyways. We were just talking about this totally cool, hot and smart guy. You wouldn't know him anyways, knowing you, the unpopular person!" "What does he look like?" I told you I have a curiosity as huge as this planet. "Well, for starters, he's really tall, and he has this really cool tan and he has the most charming smile. Hey, do you know him or seen him anywhere?" "Well, I bumped into this guy that is similar to the person you described, except for the smile. He got mad at me for bumping into him and yelled at me for not looking where I was going, so I haven't seen him smile. Oh yeah, he's really hard too." "What do you mean by 'hard'?" "Well, when I bumped into him, he was really like muscular. It's as if he's a wall of steel or something." Suddenly, all the girls started giggling madly and I was just standing there starring at them as if they were crazy. "Why are you all laughing?" That was such a stupid question. "How did his skin feel like? Did he help you up?" Now I know what they are talking about. "No. He didn't help me up and his skin was really cold. DUH! Steel is cold, then if his skin is like steel, then it must be cold too!" There was a moment of silence. "I don't get it." I stormed out of the washroom. They are so like a bunch of airheads. They don't even understand stuff that children can understand. I can't believe the teachers are even passing them. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ When I walked back to the classroom, I only have 20 minutes to spare for studying. Mark apparently must of gotten tired waiting there, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I just continued studying until the bell rang. I was still furious with myself for wasting 10 minutes in the washroom trying to ask the girls about something so unworthy of. At the beginning of the test, I was nervous, but then I realized that the test was easier than I thought. I know I was going to get good, if not perfect. It's very hard to get perfect in high school. The teachers are always picking mistakes, if not, find some lame excuse to deduct half a mark or a whole mark. By the end of the test, I was fairly satisfied with myself. I knew I was going to get perfect; there was no way a teacher could find any mistake on my test. It's just so perfect. Everything is neat and I haven't even left out any grammar, (it counts, you know) I put a title there, everything is labeled, everything is legible, my name, date, form are all on it, there is nothing you can find that can affect anything, because there is nothing! Okay, maybe I'm getting too hyper and upset, but I am telling you, if one of these teachers comes up with a stupid excuse on deducting marks, then I am so going to sue. I just can't imagine why the teachers hate giving out perfects. They should be proud that their teaching is finally taking effect and the students are more capable of achieving higher marks. Perhaps they don't like giving out perfects because they never got them when they were in high school. Well, it's not our fault that they have been treated that way. You can't take revenge on people that did nothing to you. Okay, we may have caused some discomfort in their already-messed-up lives, but they can't do that to us. What am I saying? The teachers haven't even given out the marks yet. I think I need to lie down.  
Lunch is one of my favourite parts of the day at school. I get to chill out and do stuff I enjoy doing. For instance, sometimes I want to read this really interesting book, so I read it at lunch instead of sneaking it into the classroom and run the risk of being caught. I can also draw or doodle pictures or scenes that I can think of in my head or I can just sketch the cafeteria or the people. I don't talk to people. In our school, there's a nerd table, a popular table, an outcast table, and a punk table. Pity for me, I don't even belong in the outcast table. I'm too much of an outcast to belong to the outcast table. Occasionally, there are some people who come up to me for help on their homework or stuff, but most of the time I sit by myself. I'd always finish my lunch quickly and rush out the cafeteria and sit outside. I have this really nice and quiet spot under a tree to do things of my own. I like this spot because it's shady and cool in the summer, and it shields me from the rain (the tree has really thick leaves) and during the winter, it's nice and dry without any snow under it. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
JJsweetie: Hey ppl, I feel weird writing this story. Please review. ._+*Jen Jen*+_. 


	6. CHAPTER 6

Chapter 6 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Things were the same today. I finished my lunch fast like usual, and went to my nice spot, looking forward to sit there and do my thing. Except that it was already occupied. Nobody has ever sat in my spot before. Nobody. This guy was someone I didn't know, (funny, I don't know half the kids in my school) and I was starting to get a little mad at him for taking my spot. I slowly walked over to him and said. "Excuse me, but you are sitting in my spot." Nice going Bulma. The guy had blackish brown hair. I didn't know what he looked like because his head was bent, reading a book. "I said excuse me, you are sitting in my spot!" "I heard you the first time." He looked up. This person looked plain. Big eyes, a turned up nose, small mouth, and light complexion. "Well, aren't you going to move?" "I don't see your name written on it." He said sheepishly. "For your information, I have been sitting here for 3 years and nobody even sat in it before, until you came and sat here." I felt like I was fighting like a 3 year old. "I don't care whether you've sat here for a million years, it's a free country and I can sit anywhere I want." I knew he was right. I can't just claim something and say it's mine, even if I have been sitting in it for 3 years. "Fine. Then I guess we have to share." This seemed the only solution. He's moving and I'm not budging, so I guess we have to share the spot. "Fine." I walked and sat a distance from him. I caught a glimpse of his book, Misery, by Steven King. I opened my sketchbook and started sketching. "What are you drawing?" "Stuff." Great answer Jesse. "What exactly is stuff?" I handed him my sketchbook. He flipped through it without making any comment. "They're good!" I grunted. I have this weird habit of grunting when I have nothing to say. "Did you sit here for 3 years and never talked to anyone?" "Yeah, I guess. I'm not a people person and I never will be." "You're very exciting." "I told you, I'm not a people person and I never will be. There are people who tried to make friends with me, but I've always rejected them." "Would you reject me if I asked to hang out with you?" I was stuck. "Yes, now leave me alone." I always have a way to get away from questions I don't want to answer. "Okay, then you can stay being the loser and loner you are right now." Then he walked away. To tell you the truth, I never liked being the loner and loser that I am. It was always painful to have to ignore those comment and insults thrown at you. I've always thought that time will cure everything and it will make everything okay again. Yet, that wasn't the case. You don't get teased for one day and you can forget about it. You get teased for the whole 4 years. There just isn't enough time to cure all of that. Besides, you get used to it after a while and you don't think it's a big deal, while some other people start to cry over it, which makes it even worse. I have been a loner for almost the whole of high school and I don't give any crap to people who criticize me. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	7. CHAPTER 7

Chapter 7: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ After school, it was really hot and sticky. It wasn't like that during lunch. I decided to buy ice cream to cool me down. I started to take a bite, when Jessica came up to me and laughed. I didn't know why she was laughing, but it sounded as if she was making fun of me, (DUH or me She's always doing that!) so I decided to ignore her and enjoy my ice cream. "I saw you were talking to Dane at lunch." Jessica said with a tone of dislike. "Who's Dane?" I thought about the tall guy I bumped into and the guy who sat in my spot. "Come on Bulma, you know who I'm talking about, blackish-brown hair, big eyes, light face, etc." It was definitely the guy who sat in my spot. "His name is Dane?" I haven't asked his name when he was sitting there. "What!? You don't even know his name? You're supposed to know your own boyfriend's name!" "WHAT!!!??? HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!! YOU KNOW TOO!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!! WHO THE HECK TOLD YOU THAT??!!" I lost my temper right on the spot and in Jessica's face. I knew I got her mad for yelling at her and humiliating her, (people were staring at us) she was red in the face and was shaking all over. I expect that nobody had ever yelled at her like that and everybody respected her like she was queen or something like that. "HE IS TOO! I HEARD HIM TELLING A GROUP OF HIS FRIENDS. HE DESCRIBED YOU THE WAY YOU ARE. STRAIGHT, LONG BLACK HAIR, BIG EYES, LIGHT COMPLEXION AND A SMALL MOUTH!!!!" I was dumbstruck. I talked to the guy for 2 minutes and he calls me his 'girlfriend'??? Why does bad things always happen to me??? "YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN DRAG YOUR NICE AND PRETTY ASS OVER TO HIM AND TELL HIM TO STOP SPREADING RUMOURS AND GIVE HIMSELF A BREAK, OR I WILL PERSONALLY TELL HIM TO SHUT UP!!" "You didn't have to yell, you know, I was just passing a message.besides, he said that you liked him."  
Okay, like my life wasn't already screwed up, something like this had to pop up.UNFORTUNATELY!!! I can't BELIEVE the guy had the nerve to tell anyone that I liked him. Everyone knows that I'm a loner and I don't talk to anyone unless I'm absolutely forced to. The entire world knows that I have a crappy attitude that no one would come near. So why did he tell the entire school that I liked him?? I don't even know his name until Jessica told me. I really hope things don't get any worse.  
I was right. Things did get worse. Now everyone is congratulating on my 'finally opening my heart to others'. I was so mad, I yelled at this girl and she got upset and I got into trouble. I was sitting in the office explaining everything to the principal, when the most hated guy by me walked in. "Hi Bulma!" He knows my name? Is it that fast? Wow. "I do not wish to talk to you at the moment, as you see I am in the middle of a conversation with the principal." That was smooth Bulma. 


	8. CHAPTER 8

Chapter 8: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Well, for your information, I am here to talk to both of you." What is he on about? The principal suddenly took an interest in this. "Well, Dane, what do you have to say to Bulma and I?" "For starters, I'm really sorry Bulma for making you angry and you yelling at another girl. The truth is I really like you and your personality even if others don't. I hope, Ms. Jenson, would you please let Bulma off this time, for it was me who made her angry in the first place?" Uh oh! Shit! What have I done? I knew talking to people could result in something tragic and disastrous. "Well, Dane, hearing you say this truly touched my heart, and I know that Bulma is the quiet type and nothing makes her yell at anything unless it's something that truly made her mad. I guess I could let her off this one this time. You two may return to lunch." Oh shit! This is NOT good. Did I hear right? Did this so called Dane guy told the school principal that he liked me and I just got out of trouble. Dear God, I wish this is all a dream.  
I was walking back to lunch, when I stopped and faced Dane. "Why did you just say what you said in front of the principal and made a total fool out of me and I got out of trouble because of your sweet talk???!!!" "At least you know that you don't need to do detention for a whole week more." "I'd rather do detention than rely on you to come and rescue me out of my own crap!" I didn't really say that, I kind of muttered it, but Dane seemed to have heard it. "You really hate me, don't you?" "Oh no I don't! I think you're the best guy in the whole world!" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Why though?" What a stupid question! "WHY? WHY? I'll tell you why! I barely have known you for 2 minutes and you tell everyone that I like you and I'm your girlfriend, when I have no clue in this! So many people humiliated me. "Oh Bulma, you finally learn the 'power of love'!" "Bulma, you finally opened your heart to someone like you never did before!" I hate comments like this. I don't want anyone helping me out of trouble, especially you. I don't take help from anyone, especially when I have not earned that help, let alone deserve it!!" I was truly mad and upset. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Then Dane walked away. That left me feeling really, really stupid.  
I hate life. I hate life. I hate life. I am going to say this over and over again. I hate life. I hate life. ARGGG!!! This is not working!! I think I need to get up and get ready for school now. I arrived at school 30 minutes early again. I like to do that because it's nice and quiet in the classrooms so I can do anything I want until the bell rings. To my luck, Dane walked into the classroom. I felt like he was stalking me or something. "Hey Bulma! What's up?" "I see that you still haven't given up hope on me ever talking to you again. "Nope, I haven't. I thought if I give you time to accept me, then fine." This guy is crazy. He is definitely wrong in the head. 


	9. CHAPTER 9

Chapter 9: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Well, you should, because you won't be accepted for as long as you live." I felt really annoyed now. He was really bugging me to my extent. "Come on, I already told you my feelings and in front of the principal-" "I don't give shit about your feelings. Who do you think you are telling everyone that you like me and I like you when I haven't even talked to you for 2 minutes??!!" " Stop trying to tell me to shut up- "I'm not trying to tell you to shut up, I'm only trying to get an idea through your cracked up head!!!" "What idea?" "Oh My Goodness! I've trying to tell you for the past, oh I don't know, millennium? I told you already and I'll tell you once again. I don't like you and you don't like me. I hope you can stop spreading rumours and stop bugging and let us both live a happy life for the rest of the time." Uh oh! Dane looks hurt. Really hurt. Damn. "Look, Dane, I know you're a nice person, but you haven't known me for 2 minutes, how can you tell that you're going to like me? Can you tell me what I like most? Do you know what my background is? Do you know what I like to eat? No. You don't. And you never will. I'm sure there are tons of girls who are happy to have a relationship with you. As for me, you can forget about me, because I'm not dating material and I never will be and I never fell in love and I never will. Please, just leave me alone." That, I knew, was final. Life can be so hard. I had to waste another 10 minutes trying to explain to this guy that I don't like him, when for other people, it just takes them 4 words. "I may not know what you're like or what you like, but I know my feelings very well. I'm going to try and convince you, no matter what." Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph. This is not happening. I wasted those 10 minutes for nothing.  
The rest of the day was okay (unless you count the morning incident) and I was in a fairly good mood until I showed at my locker. I opened it and out come millions of rose petals. I thought I was going to choke from the smell. And you know what? There was just one single letter. Why couldn't that person just left the letter instead of the rose petals, huh? I opened the letter:  
  
Dear Bulma: (OH GOD!)  
  
I'm really sorry if I caused you any uncomfort, but you got to know that I do like and like you very, very much. (THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!) I hope you will understand my feelings. You may reject them now, (like hell I am) but soon you will learn that I truly love you from the bottom of my heart.  
  
Love,  
Dane. JJsweetie: That was that. I hope you like my story. I just made it up. Please review. ._+*Jen Jen*+_. 


	10. CHAPTER 10

Chapter 10: *********************************************************************** People all noticed the mess that came out of my locker. I was blushing like crazy. I don't think people ever saw me with anything like this before and that is true, I never did have anything like this. I swear if I see Dane anywhere again, I will rip his head off. Dane has gone overboard. He has gone where no man (or teenage boy) had ever gone before. Unfortunately, this is not a good thing. If I was some girly cheerleading captain, I would probably be happy about his, but I'm not. I am absolutely furious.  
Dane, on the other hand, was pleased with his achievement. And do you know what that is? He was happy because I read his letter when he thought I would throw it away without even looking at it. Great. Now he thinks that I feelings for him just because I read that letter. Jeez, people can over- react to small things. Yes, Dane also reminded me that 'small things DO count'. I was NOT having a nice conversation with Dane. He happened to have spotted me and asked me whether I saw his surprise. "Yes. I did. I was also aware of the many rose petals you wasted when you could have preserved nature as it is." You go Bulma. "You gotta admit, it was nice." Said Dane. "No. It was not nice. It humiliated me in front of all those people. They looked at me as if I was crazy to have a locker full of flower petals." "That's because you didn't explain to them the whole story- "No, it was because they had never imagined me as the type to have these things and was shocked." "Why do you always have to so stubborn?" "ME? STUBBORN? Who is the one grabbing onto me and not letting go? Who is the one that refuse to get the idea that someone doesn't like him into his head? Who is the one that was repeatedly asked to leave someone alone but refuse to comply? Well, I'll tell you mister, it's YOU! Get the picture!" By the time I was finished, Dane was smirking. Which is not a good sign. "I love the way you look when you get mad!" I rolled my eyes and walked away. That guy is a pain in the ass. He is so immature and downright stupid. I can't believe he told me he liked the way I looked. Dear Lord, when is this going to end?  
Today is Saturday. Free from all the pain and pressure at school. Yes. I feel so relaxed. Oh no, the phone just rang. "Hello? The Briefs residence, how may I help you?" This was our usual greeting to people. "Err.hi, may I speak to Bulma please?" Someone calling for me. I don't really recognize the voice. "This is Bulma speaking." "Hey Bulma, this is Dane." Damn. How the heck did he get my phone number? "Oh god.not the psycho path." "How are you doing today?" "Fine, until you called." Hey, don't be so harsh, I was just calling to asked you if you were busy today." "Why do you care? I have plenty of things to do." JJsweetie: That was another chappie!! Yay!! Please review! ._+*Jen Jen*+_. 


	11. CHAPTER 11

Chapter 11: ********************************************************************** "Since when did you get the idea that I don't care? I was wondering if you weren't busy, then maybe we can do something together." "Do something? With you? No thanks." Damn right Bulma. Who does he think he is, asking me to do something with him? "Oh.well, never mind then.bye." Click. The phone line went dead. I felt a bit bad for refusing. Wait, when did I start feeling bad for that guy. Oh my gosh, I'm going soft. I don't even like him. Darn.  
I can't believe the guy even had the nerve to call. Where did he get my phone number in the first place? Probably sneaked into the office. One thing for sure was that he would probably do anything for me. Which is a good thing, I can tell him to leave me alone or just go to hell. *sigh*. Things can be so complicated sometimes. I quickly finished lunch and set off to the library. The library was one of my favourite places to go. I would get lost in all the books and I can read and read until I can't read anymore. The thing was, Dane was there too. "Hey Bulma." I jumped out of my skin. "What the heck are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" "Hey, it's a public library you know. I can do whatever I want." "If it is a free country, then I can report you to the police for interfering with my privacy." "Come on Bulma, give me a chance." "Don't you realize that you're going too far? If you truly like me, then you would want me happy, but do you see me happy? No. Sometimes in life, it's not all about having what you want, it's having what you already got." Dane was speechless. I think he still didn't understand why I said that part and why he didn't think of it before. I guess that was why I don't like. He is like all the other guys. Only care for themselves and not others. This is what you get if you don't think of other people and only think of yourself. "I guess I should give up now, huh?" "Yep, I think you should. It would do both of us good. Dane, life is not always about having what you want, it's about having what you already got." "Thanks for the advice, Bulma. I won't bother you any longer." "Thanks Dane, see you later." "Bye." That was the last thing he said to me for today.  
It's Monday again. I have to face another day of D- Wait. I already got rid of that problem. Great, I don't have to worry about it anymore. I eagerly got dressed and got ready for school. As usual, I got to school 30 minutes earlier. As usual, I did what I wanted to do until the bell rang. I thought today was going to be a good day. How was I wrong. Things were going smoothly until I opened my locker.again. This time, I wasn't ambushed by a truckload of flower petals; only a single letter came out. This letter sent chills down my spine. JJsweetie: I LUV ending any story when it gets exciting.not saying my story is exciting, I just liked it.Please review. ._+*Jen Jen*+_. 


	12. CHAPTER 12

Chapter 12: ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Bulma, I swear I will make you pay for what you did to him. I can't believe you rejected him repeatedly after he gave you his trust several times. Now I finally saw through you, you're not the quiet type I always thought you were. You're a crazy bitch without a life! I will get my revenge.  
  
Your worst enemy.  
  
Great. Not only did I not solve this problem, but also I made it worse. And who says I don't have a life. I do too. I need to find out who the heck this person is and I need to stop him or her from doing stuff. I am convinced that it's a girl. I can tell that this girl has a crush on Dane and she found out, so she wants to get her revenge on me for hurting her beloved. I wonder if Dane knows about this. Worse, what if he is behind all this??? JJsweetie: Im sorry ppl, I had to end it there, (as if anyone is unhappy ~_~) I find continue.maybe, just maybe.please review my last chappie! ._+*Jen Jen*+_. 


End file.
